The Fans are Chatting
Lyrics MINUTE HOST Though Dethklok hasn’t performed in a very long while. A big show is coming up which will be just in time because people around the world have been very concerned about the lack of Toki Wartooth in the press world. He hasn’t been seen in public, where could he be? The band released a statement: CFO He’s fine don’t worry about Toki. MINUTE HOST Well he’s okay and we’ll see when they play. That’s the Dethklok minute. Have a great day. FANS He’s been out of the public eye. We’re worried we’ll be denied. One fifth of our favorite band. We’re the power. We’re the fans. We want answers. Where’s Toki? Where’s Toki? We want answers. Where is the man? (CONT’D) We’re going online we’re gonna get to the bottom of this. Going online gunna get to the bottom of this. FAN I heard a rumor from my roommate Matt that he can’t play guitar because he got too fat. FACE FAN I heard Toki’s at a rehab place because he did so many drugs that he melted his face. THAT LOOKS LIKE A LIZARD I heard he’s getting plastic surgery done. They’re putting in horns and cleaving his tongue. FAN I heard he’s gone cause his hair went away. They’re putting in transplants now he’s totally gay. 1 You’re gay! 2 You’re gay! 1 You’re gay! 2 You’re gay! MAGNUS You are all wrong you don’t know the whole story. Toki’s been kidnapped with the girl by some men. Oh Dethklok could save them but they can’t be bothered. These cowards may never see their Toki again! Dethklok doesn’t care about their best friends. They could be responsible for their death! NATHAN It’s good to be here tonight! Lemme hear ya! CROWD screams NATHAN And on rhythm guitar Mr Toki Wartooth!! of Toki is glitching and fans see there is no Toki CROWD Boooo!!! FANS We want Toki back! 8x NATHAN Oh my god they’re leaving the show. PICKLES We don’t want our fans to go! NATHAN I think I know what I must do... People of the world I want you to know. Toki! We’re coming to save you! Русский перевод (Корвин) минуты Dethklok Что с Dethklok мы не видели уже очень давно, Но отчетный концерт и уже все решено. Все вокруг волнуются, где же гитарист? Токи Вортуз много дней не выходил из-за кулис. Его никто не видел уже очень давно, Но в прессе сообщили: "Не волнуйтесь, с ним все хорошо". Тогда после концерта должен сбавиться накал. Это минута Dethklok,до скорого,пока! Фанаты Дайте нам уже ответ, вдруг сорвется их концерт Сколько можно общих фраз? Мы фанаты - сила в нас! Мы не успокоимся! Где Токи? Где Токи? Мы не успокоимся! Где он, черт возьми? Мы выйдем в сеть и узнаем, в чем тут дело. Мы выйдем в сеть и узнаем, в чем тут дело. фанат Мне только что рассказала моя мать, Что он так разжирел, что не может играть! со странным лицом Я слышал, что он в больнице лежит, Он колол героин и у него теперь спид! на ящерицу Я слышал, что он лег к хирургу на стол, Ему разрежут язык, а потом сменят пол! фанат А я слышаль теперь у него нет волосей, Он сталь лысый как член, потому что он гей! Фанаты Сам гей! Сам гей! Сам гей! Сам гей! Магнус Нет, все не так, а вы даже не в курсе, Токи похищен и ждет его смерть! Dethklok наплевать на судьбу их друга, Потому вскоре он может умереть. Dethklok наплевать, никто его не спасет, Очень скоро потому из-за них он умрет! Нэйтан Мы рады быть здесь сегодня! Я вас не слышу! А на ритм-гитаре: мистер Токи Вортуз! (Голограмма Токи глючит и фанаты замечают, что это не Токи.) Народ Уууууу!!!! Мы требуем, верните нам Токи! Мы требуем, верните нам Токи! Нэйтан О, нет, что же мы натворили? Пиклз Мы не хотим, чтоб фанаты уходили! Нэйтан Кажется, я знаю, что нужно сказать! Слушайте меня, люди всей земли! Токи! Мы идем тебя спасать!